True Souls One-shot
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: This is one shot Aro/Bella pairing. What if Aro was obsessed with Bella for a reason? Bella and Aro are soulmates and after being torn apart for 1000 years, they are reunited when Bella comes to Italy to 'save' Edward. Will they get their Happily Ever After? Or will they continue to be torn apart? Rated M for brief adult language
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Twilight world...i just get to play with the characters and mess up their lives...heehee**

**A/N: This is a one shot Aro/Bella pairing...I know that this pairing really isn't that popular, but I got the idea after watching New Moon and seeing how obsessed Aro was with Bella and then again at the end of Breaking Dawn pt. 1...what if there was a backstory to that?**

**Hope y'all enjoy**

**True Souls- An Aro/Bella story**

Finally, it's time. All the things I have done in the past few months have finally paid off. I did feel guilty about using Jasper as I did, but he assured me that it was no big deal. In fact, he was happy to help me do what needed to be done so that Edward would leave me alone. Alice has already told the rest of the family, except Edward of course, my secret. Carlisle remembered meeting me all those years ago when he was staying with the Volturi. They still love me as one of their own and are supposed to join us in a few minutes.

Edward is holding me close and it is taking all of my patience to not break away and destroy him. I already have his taste in my mouth and I hate it. Oh, Alice you sweet little pixie. She slipped some gum into my hand, sensing my distaste. I chew it quickly, as I want to get as much of Edward off me I can before we reach the throne room. Nothing has really changed since I was taken away from here. The receptionist is new and I have a feeling that she won't last much longer.

The reason for my disgust with Edward when only a few months ago I was 'pining' for him and so in love? Easy, I am really a vampire and Aro's soul mate, wife, lover, and Queen. We were torn apart years ago by his brothers. They felt I was having a bad influence on him because I got him to go with Carlisle's diet. He wasn't totally on it. I just got him to see that he shouldn't feed on innocents and he should at least know that animals were out there just incase he was travelling and was in an area that wasn't very populated.

I have a few gifts, one of them being able to become 'human'. Why am I hurting Edward? Easy, he toyed with me and I'm not the first girl he's messed with and left broken hearted. He's lucky that I'm dealing with him, because if it was a member of the Volturi, he'd be dead already. I was never in love with Edward, but the fact was he used me for his own pleasures and then left me to supposedly fend for myself against a psycho bitch that wanted me dead because of what Edward did to her mate.

The three of us walk into the throne room and I 'hide' behind Edward. I hear Aro say that he wants to see my face, seeing as Edward somehow was able to hide my face in his memories. I slowly lifted my head and looked Aro straight in the eyes. Oh my love, what have they done to you? I can see that his brothers have been forcing him into drinking humans and that he hasn't fed in quite some time. His eyes are more black than red and the shadows around his eyes are dark. I see him stop and then he asks, "Is that you Isabella?" I smiled and then relinquished my 'human' form for my true, immortal self. He smiles when he sees my copper eyes and pulls me to him. We kiss briefly before the doors open and the rest of the Cullens came in. They all smiled at the sight of Aro and me, especially Carlisle.

Then I heard a deep angry growl. I turned and found Edward in an attack crouch. I hissed and said, "Don't you dare Edward. You're lucky to even be alive after the stunts you've pulled over the past few decades. Will you at least let me explain?"

"Explain!" I didn't say anything. I merely lowered my mental shield and showed him all of my memories, including the agony filled days when I had been separated from Aro and the real reason why I was so depressed after the Cullens left. Months before the birthday party, I had met with Carlisle in his office at home, which was soundproofed against vampire hearing. Edward had been out hunting, so I knew it was safe to tell Carlisle the truth. He had been told everything and vowed to help me and Aro reunite. When they had all left after my birthday, I felt like my chance to reunite was lost.

After showing Edward all of my memories, I slipped my shield back into place and waited. All he asked was, "Do you love him?" "Yes I do Edward, with all of my heart."

He nodded and then fell to his knees. I cared just enough to got to him. I said, "Edward, I understand why you have been doing what you do. You are searching for that one woman who will make you complete. I'm not here and I don't believe that a human woman is the one you are looking for. In fact, I believe your mate is in this very room." He looked up and his eyes met those of Jane Volturi, resident torturer. She was actually very sweet unless you fucked with someone she cared for. That's when she got messy. Edward walked toward her and the mating bond between them sealed so fast it was crazy.

I turned back to Aro and took a closer look at his eyes. He hadn't fed in about two weeks judging by the darkness of his eyes and the shadows around them. I knew that he wouldn't be that irresponsible with his feeding. I had a feeling his brothers had something to do with it, so I decided to use my other gifts to see what the hell was going on. I was a sponge, meaning that I could touch a gifted vampire and absorb their gift. I turned on the mind reading gift I had taken from Edward and focused on Caius and Marcus.

Marcus' thoughts were somewhat pure. He had nothing against his brother, or me, but he was lusting after Rose. I looked for any hint that he was keeping his brother from feeding and found none. I nodded to Jasper and told him in his head to protect Marcus when the shit hit the fan. Then I turned to Caius. As soon as I delved into his mind, I wanted out.

His thoughts were disgusting. And he hated me, Aro, Marcus, the Cullens, and even his own guard. I saw why Jane and Edward had been unable to complete their bond. Caius had kept Jane on his guard for his own purely sick and twisted reasons. Edward saw what I was seeing and moved in front of Jane to protect her. I nodded to Jasper and made my move. Aro was shielded and I attacked Caius while Jane and Marcus were pulled aside by Edward and Jasper.

Caius fought back but he was no match for me. Due to my ability to become 'human', I retained my newborn strength. Soon he was in pieces and members of his guard were piling them up to burn. I saw Marcus move and take Aro's hand in his, seeming to beg forgiveness. Aro granted it easily, knowing that his brother was manipulated at his weakest point.

Carlisle spoke then, mentioning the fact that Aro needed to hunt. I needed to speak with Marcus and the rest of the guard about an idea, so Carlisle and Jasper took my husband hunting. Alice mentioned something about a few criminals that had escaped from prison and where they were located. Aro agreed to it, but also wanted to hunt a few animals. He knew that the animal diet was the key to coming home with me. They left and I spoke with the guard about what they wanted.

A few wanted to remain in Italy protecting Marcus. Others wanted to travel and live their own lives with their mates. Marcus and I talked and we came up with a plan that would be beneficial to all. Marcus would remain in Italy with a few guard members. He would make final decisions for issues that arose in the vampire world. Aro would return to the states with me and live the way he wanted to. Each coven, depending on where they were based, would 'rule' over vampires in their country. For example, Carlisle and Aro would take care of any issues that arose in North America and Alaska, with the help of Eleazar Denali. Any issues that they could not agree on would be sent to Marcus and he would have the final say.

The guard was agreeable to that plan as was Marcus. When Aro and the others returned, we spoke of the plan and they also agreed that it was time for a change. Marcus chose what members of the guard he wanted to stay with him and released all the others from their forced service. Demetri was instructed to travel and spread the word of the new changes in the vampire world. The one thing he was to make clear was that no laws would change and every law that was already in effect would be enforced to the letter of the law.

Jane and Alec would be coming with us, as the 'enforcers' for North America. Also because of Jane and Edward's mating bond. Alice had mentioned to Alec that his mate was in the states, so that was another reason he was coming with us.

After everything was decided, those of us returning to the USA went out to the cars to head to the private airport. I had held Aro's hand the entire time, only letting go to get in and out of the cars. As we drove, we decided that I would move out of Charlie's house and into the Cullen's. Charlie had been the greatest father I could ever have. He had taken me in when I stopped in Forks on my travels. He knew I was different, but didn't ask until he had to. I told him the truth and he was under my protection. The wolves at the reservation didn't mind me being there, and I even had a treaty with them allowing myself and Aro into Forks even though we drank from humans.

I no longer had to worry about school because I had taken the exams that would allow me to graduate early. I wanted to take some time and reconnect with Aro. Having spent the past 1000 years apart can make one really crave the one your heart years for.

I had decided that when we returned to the states, and after we got settled in, I was going to share my ability to become 'human' with all the women in the Cullen family. I will also share my ability to not smell human blood with them all. I know that Jasper will appreciate it.

I need to hunt before going to Charlie's for the last time. I had already packed up everything that I owned, including all the things I had been given by Charlie. I love him to death as a father, and if I could I would offer to turn him. Maybe one day I will ask him. He's not too old, so maybe he will let me. Aro joins me on my hunt, wanting to watch me as usual. I grab a few deer and a bear and then we head to Charlie's.

He wasn't shocked to see Aro, having seen the pictures I had of him. I merely told Charlie it was time for me to move out, but that I would visit as often as he wanted me to. He smiled and we hugged. I grabbed all my stuff and after Charlie kissed me goodbye, Aro and I drove to the Cullen's house. As we drove, I felt content for the first time in a long time. I feel content because I'm getting my eternity with my mate at last.

^6 years later

I smiled and watched as my daughter Arya chased after Rosalie's son Jason with a frog. We were still in Forks and we couldn't be happier. A few months after we got back from Italy, every woman in the Cullen house got pregnant. It was hilarious. I gave birth to Arya, Rosalie had Jason, Esme had Michael, Alice had Jackson and Emma, while Jane had Asher. Asher was the youngest because Edward and Jane took forever to finally get together, Edward's Victorian ideals getting in the way. Not to mention that Jane wanted to be a little older and my gift, along with another vampire's helped her age a few years so that she and Edward were closer in age.

We also had to deal with Victoria and Maria coming for me and Jasper when all of us were about five months pregnant. That battle didn't last long. Their ashes are now scattered to the four winds. Still, the men didn't let us out of their sights until after we had given birth.

The men are out hunting right now. I have been so nervous for the past few days and judging by the looks on Alice, Rose, and Jane's faces, we were all nervous for the same reason: all four of us are pregnant again. Esme had asked me to take my gift back from her after Michael had been born, saying that one child was enough for her. Her labor had been the hardest out of all of us and I think she and Carlisle were worried that she wouldn't be able to survive another birth.

As I finished thinking about it all, the men walked through the door. When I saw Aro, my nervousness jumped through the roof, as did the other three women's. Jasper finally asked, "Why are all of y'all so nervous?" I looked at the other three and then I took Aro's hand and placed it on my stomach. He looked down and then up at me with a smile. The others did the same and soon we were all laughing.

Alice suggested a quiet night in just watching movies, so we all went to the movie room with our husbands. I was content.

I had a wonderful husband, a beautiful child, and a loving family. But most of all I had the other half of my soul with me for all eternity.

My true soul mate.


End file.
